Rite of Passage
by purpleraincloud
Summary: My attempt at something with a little more action. Set after the Cell saga, Gohan deals with the responsibility of life w/o Goku when 1) an old "friend" from Vegita's past returns 2) a virus is infecting his friends and family 3) he's dateless at the scho


Disclaimer: I'm working on purchasing the copyright for these characters... at my current allowance I'll own them in... um... when's next to never?  
Author's notes: Sorry, didn't beta read it. Oh well. The setting is a little weird, before Ubuu though Videl is mentioned. I read somewhere once that the writer of DBZ killed off Goku w/o any intention of bringing him back, that Gohan would have to... "carry the torch" from now on so to speak. I played with that thought. No real fighting... sorry, and a lot of talking...  
Warning: Um... it's pretty darn long.   
  
  
Rite of Passage  
  
  
Gohan checked the sign on the door again-CLWOOP  
"Children Living With Only One Parent," Gohan read aloud to himself. Ugh, he groaned to himself mentally, I can't believe my counselor is making me go through with this. He knocked on the door three times.  
"Come in!" A chipper voice on the other side commanded. Gohan reluctantly reached for the doorknob and turned it, the door opened and shut with a short clicking sound. Gohan recognized two people in that room, his brown nosing counselor who stood opposite of him now, looking at him with reassuring eyes, and a young lady he recognized as sitting behind him in English class.  
"Everyone, this is Son Gohan. He's the newest member of our club, I hope everyone will make him feel welcome." Gohan's counselor, Ms. Grady introduced him to the group. Gohan shuffled his feet nervously.  
"Well, hello Gohan. Why don't you take the seat next to Videl?" Another counselor told him. Ah-hah! So that was the name of that girl from his English class, Gohan felt a twinge of satisfaction which quickly died as he begrudgingly walked to the chair and sat down. The chair was uncomfortable and rigid, but that was distance news from another galaxy. Ms. Grady was looking at him again with calculating ambiguity.   
"So Gohan, why don't you tell us about yourself?"  
  
And now he had been going to those dreaded meetings for three weeks now. But he understood where there could be confusion. Death in society isn't taken lightly, its seen as something of an uncertainty, not knowing what will happen to you when you die. But Gohan knew exactly where Goku went and why... and he had made peace with his father. He knew he was up there somewhere, doing something his mother would yell at him for. Waiting till he was sure no one was looking at him, he shot up in the sky and flew to the direction of his house.  
  
"Big brother!" Goten squealed, a little before Gohan came into full view of their house.   
"Goten... where's mom, and what're you doing out here all by yourself?" Gohan asked, sweeping Goten up in his arms.  
"She's in the kitchen. You got a phone call this morning from Bulma. She said she needs to speak to you soon... but..." Goten remarked slyly.  
"But what?" Gohan asked, confused.  
"Well...Trunks told me that it probably isn't Bulma that wants to speak to you at all...But Vegita."  
"Vegita?"  
"Yeah...Trunks said he's been acting strange lately...been sensing things that weren't there and such."  
"But...why would Vegita want to tell me about this?"  
Goten shrugged his shoulders, he was already bored with this conversation. "I don't know."  
"Okay." Gohan replied with resolve. He placed Goten into the living room and flipped on the television set, asking Goten to watch something "educational."  
"Gohan?" Chi-Chi said as she came into the living room.  
"Hai."  
"Did Goten tell you about Bulma's call this morning?"  
"Hai. I was just about to get going."  
Chi-Chi nodded, oblivious to what was going on. "Be careful."  
  
From somewhere in the back of his mind Gohan realized the closer that he flew to the Capsule Corporation the more he dreaded it. This wasn't right, he was just a kid. Goku usually would handle these situations for him and he would tag along. But...well Goku wasn't around anymore...but did that mean that it was his responsibility to protect everybody now?  
Gohan reached the Capsule Corportation just an hour before it started to get dark.  
"Hey Gohan. Glad you could make it," Bulma smiled warmly at him and let him into her place.  
"So where's the fire? Goten and Chi-Chi made it sounded like it was very urgent."  
"It is." Bulma stated, rather gravely. "Well... from what I know it is."  
"I don't understand."  
"I suppose that would be my fault then."  
Not needing to turn to know it was Vegita standing there, arms crossed, assessing Gohan as he periodically did.  
Gohan shook his head involuntarily. "Vegita-san."  
"No need for formalities... you know I was really the one who asked you to come, right? The brat told your brother, and he told you."  
"Yes."  
"Fine then. I called you here because your father is dead."  
That's a nice way to put it. Bulma took a step forward, probably to bop him over the head...hard.  
"And with him dead," Vegita continued, "you're the only one besides me that is strong enough to protect this mudball."  
Gohan sighed. "Why? What's happening...? I mean Trunks told Goten you've been...sensing things."  
Vegita snorted. "I'm glad he put it in such pretty terms. That's right kid, I don't know why or how, but someone's been messing with me...in this house. With my woman and kid right here... so I'm asking you... to protect them when I'm not here, that's all."  
Bulma and Gohan gasped. Vegita turned and made his way back down the hallway.  
"What about you, aren't you afraid these warnings are only threats for you...and you alone?" Gohan shouted to him.  
"Then that is not your concern. I'm asking you to protect her," Vegita pointed at Bulma. "And the brat. I can take care of myself."  
Then he was gone. Bulma stared at the empty hallway for a few more seconds before facing Gohan and giving him a sad smile.  
"You go home now Gohan. It's getting late. No one expects you to protect anyone. You're just a child... you're not your father." Bulma told him, taking his hand and giving it a gentle pat, as if Gohan were a small child.  
Bulma turned and started down the same hall where Vegita disappeared.   
"I will protect you." Gohan cried after her.  
Bulma turned her head only slightly.  
"Gohan..."  
"I will. You and Trunks. That's what I promised Vegita just now, right? Well I can do it. I'm just as powerful as my father."  
"Gohan." Bulma stopped and was completely facing him now. "I never said you weren't. I'm just saying, someone your age shouldn't have to be worried about protecting anyone... anyone except yourself. Go home Gohan. If something happened tp you, I don't know what Chi-Chi or Goten would do."  
Funny, but for the longest time after Goku died, that was all Gohan could think about, but at that moment that was the last thing on his mind. Perhaps Bulma's words would have meant more had Gohan not created a wall around himself at that moment, a wall that, if he could, would give him the strength of conviction to do what he had to do.   
It was strangely cold outside when he left the Capsule Corporation, there was only a trace of light from the moon above him and Vegita's steady, burning stare behind him.  
"Gohan?" Chi-Chi said, searching all over the house for her eldest son only to find him laying in her bedroom, not asleep, but obviously not alert either.  
"Gohan? What's wrong, you've been spaced out ever since that night you went over to Bulma's." Goten said. He had come from nowhere it seemed to Chi-Chi, but he was now behind her, holding onto her leg.  
"It's nothing..." Gohan replied, turning to his side to face the remaining members of his family. "I'm just a bit worried about some stuff is all."  
Chi-Chi smiled. "I see. Well, don't overwork yourself this semester." And with that she shooed Goten out of the room and left Gohan laying there, giving her a bewildered look. That wasn't what he meant at all...well, not entirely. But if it reassured Chi-Chi, fine, school was the reason he'd been so overwhelmingly stressed out lately.  
Those CLWOOP meetings were becoming more and more tiresome...he ditched the last three he was supposed to go to... if he missed another, his counselor informed him, she'd call Chi-Chi in for a conference. It was this Thursday, so if the world didn't come to an end beforehand, he supposed he'd go. It seemed he and that girl there, Videl, were becoming friends, so maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought.  
The phone rang once... it was Bulma... again... Gohan didn't really feel like talking to her, so he let the phone ring 8 times before someone else, probably Goten, picked it up.  
He was still thinking about the events that day. He considered telling Trunks what was going on, but the kid was 5 years old for Christ sakes, what could he do? No, Gohan thought, it was better if he remained oblivious. Although Gohan was surprised by the kid's acute senses, he seemed to know that something was wrong whenever Gohan was there or when Vegita mysteriously got up and left the house for no reason. Whatever understanding of the situation the kid understood however, he did not or could not, say.  
"Gohan?" Goten said, softly, pushing at the door of his mother's bedroom.  
"Goten?" Gohan asked, hearing the distress in his little brother's voice. "What's wrong?"  
Goten handed the phone to Gohan and Gohan noted the tremor in Goten's hand.  
"Hello?" Gohan asked, confused.  
"Gohan?" It was Bulma.  
"Hai. Bulma... what's the matter?"  
"It's Trunks." Bulma blurted out.  
  
It was four a.m. but Goten wasn't asleep, much as Chi-Chi tried to shove him into bed, the kid just wouldn't budge. Gohan had left 6 hours ago... immediately after Bulma's call and hadn't been back yet.   
  
"Trunks has never been sick before his entire life... I don't know what is this." Bulma cried.  
"Bulma, calm down... I..."   
With Gohan's help Trunks was moved from his room to the Bulma's underground lab where Dr. Briefs was performing various tests to assess his condition. No one knew where Vegita was.  
"I know you want to beat yourself up about how Vegita told you to protect him and blah blah blah... but let's just skip that, all right?" Bulma told Gohan in a quiet, almost angry tone.  
He nodded understandingly.  
Bulma sighed. "I know I treated you like a child a few days ago... and the truth is... you are. But I suppose sometimes we're forced to grow up a heck of a lot faster."  
Bulma stared at the glass that was the only barrier separating the room they were in and the one Trunks was in.  
"Dad and I will try to find a cure... the conventional way. A year hasn't been up since the Cell disaster, so we can't use the dragon balls on Earth..."  
"Maybe we can get in touch with Dende and ask him to contact Namek so we can use their dragon balls." Gohan suggested hopefully.  
"Yes, we can try that too. Till then...Gohan, find Vegita. I don't know where he is...but I want him to be here in case...well, Trunks has been asking for him." Bulma said, her eyes darting back and forth uneasily. Probably from lack of sleep, Gohan mused.  
"I'll see what I can do." Gohan replied.  
"All right. I need to go in there. Good luck Gohan... find him...please." With nothing else to say she turned and walked back into the other room.  
Gohan stepped out of the Capsule Corporation into the blazing sun of a warm, Tuesday afternoon. Truth of the matter was Gohan didn't even remotely know where to start looking for Vegita. The guy came and went as he pleased, if he wasn't with Bulma, god knows where the heck he was. But he told Bulma he'd do the best he could...  
  
Two days passed with no improvement on Trunks' condition.   
"I suppose it's good news, right? That he isn't getting any worse." Goten said once but Gohan had ignored him. He was trying to convince himself, not him.  
Gohan now had Tien, Chouzu, and Krillin out trying to find Vegita, but it wasn't happening. Vegita didn't want to be found maybe, Gohan mused. Surely by now he caught some wind of what happened, and he's purposely trying to stay away. But why then? He didn't know the saiyan-prince to back out of anything, especially a fight.  
It was Thursday afternoon... it was funny, despite how much the world seemed like it was going insane Gohan still had to pretend like he had a resemblance of a normal life. He showed up to the CLWOOP meeting that day. Videl wasn't there, Gohan was slightly disappointed. He had seen her various times in the halls at school and he wondered what it would be like to talk to her when they weren't in this depressing little club meeting. He thought they could become friends someday.  
Saturday morning...still no one heard from Vegita. Trunks was still in intensive care with some ailment no one could figure out what it is...or find the cure for... and Gohan was listening to a lecture on the electron transport chain. The bell rang... period was over. Gohan didn't get up.  
Videl walked over to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.   
"Class is over. You can go you know."  
Gohan looked up at her and the dazed expression was clearly visible in his eyes.  
"Are you okay?" She asked, taking the seat beside him.  
Gohan scratched his head. "Yeah... well, no, not really."  
"Want to talk about it?" She asked, sounding doubtful. She didn't really expect him to open up to her so quickly, she was practically a stranger...  
"No that's okay. I can deal."  
See?  
"Okay..." She replied, disappointed but not shocked, and rose to leave.  
"Wait."  
Videl stopped on her tracks and gave Gohan a confused glance.  
"Yes?"  
"Could you and I ever be friends?"  
Videl was taken by surprise.  
"I..."  
"I know that's a strange question...but...I really wish I had a friend at school I could talk to right now... would you mind?"  
Videl smiled and shook her head. "No, I wouldn't mind at all."  
Gohan smiled back. "Great... thanks. We'll talk sometime then...okay?"  
"Whatever." Videl replied, grabbed her things and left in a hurry.  
  
Gohan did the same, and found himself smiling before he could help himself. It had been a while since he had, and even then it was a short, small thing to make Goten happy. The CLWOOP meeting wasn't that bad, they had free drinks and pizza afterwards. Videl avoided making eye contact with him the entire time though and Gohan didn't know why. At 3:00 p.m. the meeting closed and everyone was allowed to go home. Gohan sat around for an extra minute or so, thinking over what he should do. Sighing, he sat up, and decided to just go over to the Capsule Corporation and tell Bulma he couldn't do it...Vegita just didn't want to be found...or he wasn't good enough to find him...either way it wasn't going to help her or Trunks any.  
Gohan made for the door to find Videl there, leaning on the doorframe looking at him in an odd way.  
"Hey Gohan. Are you going to that stupid winterball thing we're having this week?" Videl asked awkwardly.  
"Um...well I hadn't planned to."  
"Would you mind going...you know, with me?"   
Gohan was somewhat taken by surprise, like a blindside jab.  
"I...I would love to."  
"Great," Videl replied quickly, organizing her things on the table, trying not to meet Gohan's stare. "I'll see you there then."  
O...kay, Gohan thought, as if my life weren't complicated enough. But who knows, maybe a dance is just what he needed to stop that nagging voice in his head...the one that wanted to know just how poorly he had done replacing his father.   
The Capsule Corporation usually took 4-5 minutes to walk to from school, today it took 10 minutes. Probably because Gohan was dragging his feet. He arrived there in the middle of the afternoon, he'd have to call Chi-Chi once he went in and tell her he'd be late to dinner...again.  
Surveying the premises he was told by a quick, mechanical voice that Bulma was away now and that she'd be back in a couple of hours. So Gohan was free to wander around as he pleased and he found himself in Trunks' bedroom. Where Bulma had found him in what she thought was a mid-afternoon nap...in actuality, he was half-dead...and not much has changed since then.  
Gohan decided to go to the Bulma's underground lab and check on their progress. A small, sharp sound stopped him dead on his tracks. He ran down to the lab now, towards the sharp sound and at the end of the hall, standing in front of him, opposite the glass that was used as the barrier between the room they were in now and the lab, was Vegita.  
  
Gohan walked, slowly, awkwardly, to his side. It was funny, he never truly felt uncomfortable around him until now, not even when he was a kid and Vegita was the enemy... being "the enemy" had a familiarity to it that Gohan understood. A coldness just came down and the reactions were automatic. The feeling he felt now towards him... sympathy... regret... like a big, fat failure, was something that transcended any other emotion he ever really had towards someone else. It was funny, the feeling he had towards Vegita, it felt like... what he felt after Cell killed his father... but Gohan rather not think about that right then.  
"There's been no improvement?"  
It took Gohan a little while to figure out he was talking to him, although he was the only one in the room.  
"No."  
"I see."  
"You've been here before?"  
Silence.  
"Yes."  
Silence again.  
"You know who did this, don't you?" Gohan accused.  
"Has your brother been around him?"   
"Not really. He prefers not to see him like this." Gohan answered softly. "Why?"  
"It's not wise."  
Gohan nodded. He knew what he meant, whatever Trunks had... well, it could be contagious.  
"Go home Gohan."  
"What?"   
"I said, 'go home.'"   
Silence.  
"Why?"  
Vegita turned sharply to face him.  
"There's nothing I can do at home...there's nothing I can do anywhere... I..." Gohan grumbled.  
"That's not your fault."  
Surprise.  
"What?"  
"It's not your fault."  
Gohan laughed, harshly. "How can you, of all people, say that? You were the one who told me to look after him... some job I did."  
Now it was Vegita's turn to laugh.  
"What?"   
"How much like Kakarot you are...taking everything onto yourself like that. That kind of pressure is killer."  
"I can deal with it."  
"Really? I've been watching you as well, kid, you haven't been dealing well."  
Stab of humiliation...anger...and...fear?  
"It's all right you know... not being able to do everything. I can do a lot of things; destroy whole universes with a flick of a finger...yet it's my kid in there, breathing through a machine. You want to help me, Gohan? Pull yourself together. Didn't I tell you with Kakarot dead you're the only one strong enough to help me here? I'll be back in a week. I have some things to settle. Then we're going to face whoever did this to Trunks... till then, tell the woman...Bulma... to stay away from Trunks. It's not safe. Clear?"  
Gohan nodded, slowly.  
"Good. Go home."  
  
A week. Gohan had a week to pull myself together, that's what Vegita had told him. But he didn't know how hard that'd be... Vegita's warning came too late... Bulma passed out that day... that's why she hadn't been home. She was sent to the hospital... the next day her nurse got sick...later that day... the entire hospital staff.  
"Goten?" Gohan called to him.  
"Yes Otousan?" Goten replied from the living room. He was watching some cartoon program. Gohan shut it off as he came in.  
"Dinner is almost ready."  
Goten nodded somberly.  
"You okay?"  
Goten tried to smile his old, carefree smile. It didn't really work.  
"Yes..."  
"Goten?"  
"Is Bulma sick now?"  
Gohan was taken back for a minute, he didn't know his brother had caught on to what had happened. And as if he could read his mind, Goten replied:  
"I was there yesterday... Someone there told me she was sick... bad... like Trunks."  
Gohan shook his head, but it wasn't a 'no.' He had not expected Goten to figure any of this out.  
"Yes Goten... she's sick."  
Goten was silent.  
"Can I not go over there anymore?"  
I guess I underestimate Goten too much, Gohan thought. That was the next thing he was about to say.  
"Not now... not until we get some things cleared... but you will be able to real soon Goten. I promise."  
Goten nodded. "Okay otousan. I believe you."  
Gohan smiled, even though Goten couldn't. Thanks Goten, I needed that.  
  
Friday... the night of the winterball and the day before Vegita would return, so Gohan had two reasons to be nervous...but he wasn't. Vegita was right, he had taken everything onto himself...but with Vegita's cold... yet somehow reassuring words, he knew he wouldn't have to face this thing alone... so maybe there was nothing to worry about.   
The dance was...nice. Well, considering Gohan had never been to one of these things before and hadn't known what to expect, he thought the whole thing was set up pretty well. He spent the entire night trying to find Videl. He couldn't, nor could he find someone who knew where she was. Gohan left the dance early. After he had talked to all the classmates that he had known that showed up to the dance, he had nothing to do really and decided to not be one of those dateless guys hanging around the punch bowl.  
Gohan found Goten in their bed when he got home. He wasn't asleep.. but just laying there awkwardly. When he shook him he didn't respond. I guess Goten didn't listen to me after all, Gohan thought, sadly.  
  
Chi-Chi took Goten to Bulma's. Gohan didn't see the point in doing that, neither Dr. Briefs nor Bulma could do anything to help, but Chi-Chi had to do something. She couldn't just let him alone.  
The next day, Vegita returned.  
"Bulma mentioned once that we should get the Nameks to use their dragon balls to wish Trunks and everyone back to health."  
"That won't be necessary." Vegita stated simply.  
"Why?"  
"Because...I've been doing a little...research myself. If we kill the source of this illness, everyone should be able to recover."  
Gohan nodded. "All right. If you say so. You know who did this, don't you?"  
"I have a pretty good idea, yeah."  
Gohan fumed a bit. "That isn't much of an answer."  
"When I want to give you a complete answer, I will." Vegita snapped.  
The two flew to the deserts of Asia in silence.  
"I knew a scientist a while ago...before I came to Earth. He was the last of his species...Freiza and his men took him in...he's the one causing this mess."  
Gohan didn't know what surprised him most, that the person responsible for all this was someone from Vegita's past, or that he as actually sharing this with him.  
"Why is he doing this?"  
Vegita looked away for a long time. Gohan waited patiently. He knew this was not a refusal to answer, Vegita needed time to gather his thoughts.  
"He's the last of his species because we made it that way. We...we...exterminated his people."  
That was the first time Gohan heard a trace of regret in his voice. Just a trace...but Gohan knew that these years on Earth had changed him... he had changed substantially from when he first came to Earth... from when he was the man Gohan first met all those years ago.  
"What's his strife with you?"  
"I'm all that is left of Frieza's men... if he wanted to seek revenge... I would be it."  
"But why hadn't we met him when Frieza and his men were at Namek?"  
"He had run off a few weeks before...we were going to send people out to find him but... other matters arose."  
Gohan nodded. "I see."  
"I didn't know how dangerous he was until Trunks fell ill... I knew he was around...watching us...but I didn't think he'd make his move so soon. My initial intention was to seek him out here," He gestured to include their present location, "where I first sensed his presence, and kill him before he could bother me. But now it would seem that he'd gladly take your brother and everyone on Earth to fulfill his revenge. For this reason only I ask your help in containing this...disaster."  
Gohan nodded. "Let's do it. Do you know where his base is?"  
"Look down."   
Gohan did, and what he saw took his breath away. Someone or something had managed to dig a hold in the middle of the desert almost 2 miles wide. At the center of the hole was a spirally tower.  
"There are no defenses, so we don't have to worry about that. We just have to take him down. Let's go." Vegita told him in an even tone, and with that he plummeted towards the tower. Gohan reacted a bit slower than usual, but quickly caught up with him.  
The door was wide open when they got there.  
"He's expecting us?" Gohan asked.  
"He's been expecting me for a while."   
Gohan nodded, adjusting his stance. "Well, I'm ready."   
Vegita snorted. "You better be kid. I didn't bring you along to be baggage."  
The tower was dim, and the guy was hard up for furniture... or anything else for that matter. Vegita went directly to the lab underneath the tower. So he did some recon Gohan thought, well he did wait for a week before making his move, he must have thought this out thoroughly.  
"Come out Xishu! I know you're here." Vegita shouted into the darkness. And to Gohan's surprise, the darkness responded.  
"Vegita... finally, about time you showed up. And lookie, you brought a friend. Good, it's never good to suffer alone." A voice called.  
Gohan stiffened. "You seem to be a big talker for someone who picks on children and innocent men and women."  
Laughter.  
"Is that so?" The figure appeared from the shadows. A small man, not much taller than Vegita, garbed in red and purple robes. He had dark eyes and skin, his hair was typed into a single pony tail that traced his back.  
"Yes..." Gohan replied, struggling to control the tremor rising in his voice. "Because of you... Goten..."  
"Well... that is relatively easy. The illness... there is a simple solution that could save the life of your...Goten."  
"Yeah... kill the source... you." Vegita practically spit out.  
Laughter again.  
"Vegita... would I make it that easy for you?"  
Gohan turned and watched with sinking dismay the confused look on Vegita's face.  
"You're not the source?'" Gohan demanded.  
Xishu chuckled. "Oh no you stupid child... the source would be the first person that the illness claimed..." With that he turned to face Vegita, as if he could not be avoided. "Your son... you want to save the lives of the people on this planet. Kill your son."  
"No." Gohan gasped. "There's another way...and you're going to tell us." He cried, grabbing Xishu's robes and lifting him up.  
Unfazed he turned to watch Vegita again.  
"Come on Vegita. You've gone soft or what?"  
Suddenly Gohan was no longer holding him, Vegita had snatched him from his grasp before Gohan could stop him.  
"Search his tower!" Vegita commanded of him. Gohan nodded but was reluctant to leave Vegita alone with him.   
Vegita glared at him from the corner of his eyes.  
"Don't worry, I won't kill him...yet. Search his tower..."  
Gohan flew off in a hurry.  
There was nothing anywhere in his tower and when he came back Xishu was short an arm, and eye and god knows what else... but he was still alive.  
"What're we going to do?" Gohan asked Vegita desperately.   
"There's no cure." Vegita stated in deadpan.  
Gohan fell to his knees. "Then... then there's no choice?"  
"I think the reason why the disease hasn't spread as fast as that scumbag thought it would is because somehow, Trunks is fighting it off..."  
Gohan nodded in agreement, it wouldn't be like Trunks to give up anyway. "But how does that help our situation? There's no way we could..."  
"Of course not!" Vegita snarled. "Neither you nor I will touch him... however, we need to think of a new plan."  
Gohan looked at the still form of Xishu. "I have an idea."  
  
Gohan had sent an urgent message to Dende; he needed the Namek dragon balls.  
"We can't simply wish away the disease... the only way is to kill the source of the disease, right?" Gohan thought aloud. "So... we can try to wish for Xianthum to be the source. Would that work, Dende?"  
Dende looked slightly bewildered. He wasn't sure what Gohan was talking about, but he gave him a confident nod of the head. Gohan beamed.  
He rolled up his sleaves. "All right. Let's do it!"  
  
"Trunks! Trunks!" Vegita shouted at the his son's limp form. "What the hell did you do Gohan!?" He spat. "Trunks!"  
Trunks woke up abruptly, roused when Vegita shook him vigorously. He was startled, tired, and a bit groggy, but clearly alive.   
"Gohan?" He asked, confused, his voice was dry, probably from lack of use for the past week or so. His eyes darted from Gohan to Vegita. "Tousan? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Vegita responded, rising, setting Trunks down gently. "Nothing is wrong. Not anymore."  
Trunks was very confused, but too tired to do anymore questioning. He merely nodded and fell fast asleep.  
"You should take Goten home today. He should be snapping out of it soon too." Vegita informed him.  
"Yeah...that would be a good idea." Gohan responded, scratching his head and smiling dumbly.  
"And Gohan..."  
"Yes?"  
"I couldn't have saved Trunks without you."  
"I know..." And a sudden thought occurred to him. This was Vegita's way of... thanking him. "You're welcome." He shouted, just before Vegita disappeared again.  
Gohan had felt sorry for Xishu... perhaps they'd take pity on him in the afterworld and allow him to be reunited with his people... maybe.  
  
The most horrible thing in the world is saving the world and then having to go to school the next day. There should be some law against it, Gohan thought.  
He saw Videl in his English class, she avoided his glances, so he decided not to confront her...yet. He left his calculus book in that class and when he ran to get it during lunch he found an old gold necklace on one of the desks. It was a locket, but Gohan couldn't get the spring to work so that he could open it. Way to go ultimate fighting champion, Gohan thought.  
"What are you doing here?"   
Looking up Gohan found her leaning against the doorframe, staring at him.  
"Is this yours?" Gohan asked, handing her the necklace.  
"Yeah... thanks." Videl replied quickly, avoiding Gohan's steady stare.  
"You stood me up." Gohan told her.  
"Yeah."  
Silence.  
"Sorry."  
"It's all right," Gohan replied solemnly, "I don't know what I expected."  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Videl asked, slightly offended.  
Gohan shook his head. "Nothing... First I think you might just like me...then you give me the cold shoulder...then when I think we might just be friends... I guess I should be sorry... I'll see you around." Gohan let the door shut softly as he went through it.  
  
"Otousan!" Goten shouted up to him as we flew home.  
Gohan was surprised at how quickly Goten had recovered. The kid definitely had potential. Maybe when he grew up they would fight alongside each other...and Gohan wouldn't have to worry about fighting alone anymore...but perhaps if this taught him anything, it was that that was never a problem to begin with. Even without his father he had found people willing to stand behind through anything. So Goku lived on after all, and Gohan, with some help from Goten someday, could help make sure of that.  
Next week Gohan went to his final CLWOOP meeting. Videl didn't show up, probably because she wanted to avoid him. Gohan felt a twinge of sadness at that, but decisively ignored it.  
Bulma had a party to celebrate everyone's recovery from the strange illness...   
"Just remember Gohan, don't expect cake every time you save the world from now on." Bulma had said, with a short laugh.  
With that short statement from Bulma Gohan's faith in himself was fully restored.  
  
Gohan found Videl leaning against his locker the next day at school.  
"That necklace from yesterday..." She started.  
"Yeah?"  
"It belonged to my mother."  
"Oh."   
Videl shrugged. "Look, I know I screwed up. But..."  
Gohan crossed his arms and leaned on his locker casually. He wasn't going to let her off too easily. "Yeah?"  
"I'm not sure you would understand."  
Gohan rolled his eyes. "Try me."  
"I got kinda scared." She explained sheepishly.  
"Yeah, I can relate to that."  
"You can?" Videl asked, perplexed. "What would a guy like you ever have to fear?"  
Gohan chuckled. "If you only knew."  
Videl smiled back. "Maybe you can tell me sometime?"  
Gohan shrugged, opened his locker and removed his chemistry book. "The world is an unpredictable place... who knows?"  
"Okay. Well, I'll see you around?" Videl asked hopefully.  
"I'll be around, sure... and if you want to see me," Gohan replied with a hint of playfulness. Guess I'm not real good at bitterness, he thought. "Well, far be it for me to stop you." Gohan closed his locker and with a small wave, vanished into the crowded hall.   
  



End file.
